Words Don't Live Here
by Jaigagne
Summary: Where all of that sexual tension should be leading.


**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: I claim zero ownership, I'm just pulling strings that were begging to be moved**

**Summary: Where all of that sexual tension should be leading. **

The texture of the couch only furthered the blonde's frustrations. She had watched Bo climb the stairs out of her peripherals what had seemed like hours ago, but looking at her phone it had been mere minutes.

Taking the couch had been the best decision, she was certain of it. Putting Bo at more of an inconvenience hardly seemed feasible now they had been growing closer again. So many things still needed to be said, but the Doctor was grateful for the opportunity to do so at her own leisure. Or at a moment of terrifying vulnerability, however her brain decided to spin it.

Feeling the succubus against her again, she didn't have to be Fae to feel the electric charge jump from Bo's skin and crawl up her spine. It was intoxicating to be beyond inches from one another again. Her body still hummed at the contact that lingered through the fabric of her shirt and stuck to her skin.

Before Lauren could list of all the reasons to stay situated on the couch she found her bare feet brush onto the wood of the step only to ease into full contact with the next. Her heart-beat spiked with each movement as her tongue met her lips.

She had never been one for snap decisions. Never in her life had she not weighed the options. Balanced the scale in her mind with gains and sacrifice. That was, at least, before a certain brunette had perched upon her table. The first glimpse had brought the good Doctor to compare the scene to those in paintings of Venus that she had marveled at in museums. For a perfect match the brunette would just need to lay back, and reminiscing about such a position spiked the temperature of the blonde's blood instantly.

The thresh-hold of Bo's room touched Lauren's shoulder as she came to it. The wood jarred her into remembering that she had indeed ascended the stairs without having to dream it. But the landscape could have easily fooled the ever-fan of logic. Bo had her back towards her as she slipped out of her clothes while gazing into the mirror.

A smile over-came the succubus when an aura of want reached her senses. Even more so when she spotted the blonde in the mirror, who was unconsciously shifting against the doorway. The brunette considered the scenario of turning around and pushing her Doctor against it, but found herself carrying on with shedding the fabric of her top. Lauren had come this far, it'd be a shame not to see what would happen next.

The on-looker felt the dull pain of teeth upon flesh as she realized she'd been caught. Bo was daring her further with silence. The succubus had made the first move all those moments ago. She could still feel that hand brushing over her back.

The first step was hesitant as her eyes found the brunette's nimble fingers twist the back of a lace bra. The next became an after thought as fabric separated over smooth skin.

She watched straps fall down her shoulders as hands encircled her waist and rose to cover the now bare skin of her chest. Cold hands cupped and pressed into her breasts as warm lips brushed against her neck. Bo brought her hand to touch the falling blonde hair and press for deeper contact, a soft moan escaping as one hand began to drop and splay down her torso.

It had seemed like every day without this contact had been lifetimes. The signature taste of Bo's skin wrote psalms into her lips as her tongue pressed to capture more of the brunette. Her usual careful planning and strict adherences to law and tradition left whatever corner of her mind they had been peaking out of on that couch. Perhaps drowning in the seas of sexual tension that had been lapping against them on the first floor. Lauren would never know as her fingers broached the waist of leather pants. Her other hand teasing a taunt nipple while the other undid the first button.

A wave of desire slammed into the succubus as she tore lips away from her skin and found them with her own. The air grew thick with heat as tongues found one another, finger tips making full contact underneath tight material.

Bo twisted to face the assault, pressing her skin amply against able hands. Her breath ceased as the frenzy of her fingers tore at the thin fabric that adorned Lauren's skin. Never one to halt an examination, the doctor at first stood her ground then pressed further, not much caring to shed clothes when so much skin begged for her touch. Though surrender proved to be inevitable as teeth captured her lower lip.

The brunette let out an exhale of victory as hands reluctantly withdrew from her to reveal the blonde's smooth expanse of flesh.

Lauren could feel her skin flush when Bo leaned back and eyes found her torso. She watched as the succubus's lips parted to speak.

Words weren't important here though.

Bo's mind halted all activity as she watched the blonde sink to her knees. She couldn't help but look to the ceiling, her back sinking against the chill of the mirror, as the blonde's breath warmed her inches below her waist.

The Doctor pealed the leather down slender legs while applying a lustful kiss against the apex of the brunette's body. The taste made even sweeter by the lack of barriers between them. Every detail about Bo dripped with sexual energy. This included her attire, or lack there of.

She felt a hand rest against the back of head, at first motioning for her to stand. But after a leisurely swipe of her tongue, the need to taste more consumed her as she was pushed to seek more.

That had been hours ago. An easy haze had settled over the two as their limbs at stayed tangled and marks had been catalogued. Lauren had decided that the contusion on her lover's neck was just too good to heal. The brunette was sure Kenzi would have a heyday with it. The laughter continued with imaginings of the comments that might spill out of her mouth. Their jeers slowly dying down as their eyes met and soft smiles spread between them.

"I didn't think you'd come." Bo breathed, her hand reaching to tuck a stray hair behind Lauren's ear.

"You needed me, I came." The blonde leaned into the contact, her eyes softening as her eyes began to search the form beside her.

The brunette paused, a warmth building behind the envelope of her skin. After a few seconds of reveling in it she noticed a crooked grin cross her bedmate's face.

"What?"

"It just occurred to me how dirty that statement really is."

Bo couldn't help but burst out into laughter, the sound encouraging Lauren to follow her.

"Clearly." The succubus choked. "I am a terrible influence on you."

"Oh, you have no idea." Lauren breathed as her eyes began to roam once more.

The brunette's brows rose, "Really now?"

"Really."


End file.
